


[fanvid] So Sirius

by busaikko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Shoebox Project, Video, Video Format: AVI, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid for The Shoebox Project, using art from the fanfic.  Uses ELO's "So Serious".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanvid] So Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be on YouTube ("14,289 views, posted 4 years ago" according to Google Cache), shown at VividCon in 2008.

[Download link](http://www.divshare.com/download/6065816-23b)

[Watch Online](http://www.divshare.com/download/17526297-ac1)

(sorry, AO3 doesn't allow DivShare embeds AFAIK)


End file.
